


Boxerbriefstiel

by doodledinmypants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, look Cas inhabits a pair of Dean's underwear what more can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Castiel's vessels don't have to be human. Or even animate objects. Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxerbriefstiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is...
> 
> I don't even know.
> 
> Crack.
> 
> Originally posted on [](http://sockkiah.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkiah**](http://sockkiah.livejournal.com/)'s LJ as a ninja comment fic.

  
There was something cathartic about opening a fresh package of new underwear. Hanes one hundred percent cotton black boxer briefs, because Dean liked to look sexy for the ladies. He didn't go so far as to sniff them once he'd ripped off the plastic and tossed the little cardboard inserts, but it was a near thing.

He couldn't wait to put them on. This past month had been extra hard on his clothes, and he was down to only two pairs of wearable underwear. Buying new undies for himself always felt like a bit of a luxury, so he was sure to savor the moment when he stepped out of the shower and slid the crisp new fabric up over his thighs and hips, settling them comfortably into place as the elastic hugged his waist. He adjusted his package, then checked himself out in the full-length mirror in the hotel room. Yep. The ladies didn't stand a chance.

He was about to put on the rest of his clothes when a brilliant white light flooded the room, and Dean felt a peculiar warmth settle around... well, everything covered by his new boxer briefs. At first he thought that maybe he was having an allergic reaction to the starch or whatever in the fabric, but then he heard a familiar voice:

"Dean?"

"Castiel?" Dean blinked and stared around the hotel room. He was alone. And, he realized, he hadn't heard the voice so much as felt it in his head. "Where are you?"

"... I'm not entirely certain. Something has gone wrong."

Dean had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly where Castiel was. "Dude... are you in my underwear? Because that's a whole new level of personal space invasion."

A strange little hum rippled through the cotton, and Dean felt himself turning red as his underwear gave him an entirely too intimate caress. "It appears I am. Interesting. I wasn't aware that there were any cotton fields left that had divine lineage."

"I guess that would explain why they're so comfy," Dean speculated. "Holy cotton panties, Batman."

"I don't under--"

"Underwear, Cas. You're in them. Get out."

"Dean, I needed a vessel so that I could speak to you. I'm having difficulty taking Jimmy's shape at the moment, and this was the vessel nearest to you. This is urgent."

"Can it be urgent with you in, like, something else?" Dean shifted uncomfortably, wanting to take the underwear off, but not sure if he'd feel better talking to Cas naked. Besides, damnit, they were HIS boxer briefs!

A contemplative ripple this time, almost a shrug, and Dean squeaked. It was not a manly squeak.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Cas asked at last.

"Getting warmer, Sherlock," Dean muttered. "So get the hell out, or tell me your important message, and THEN get the hell out. Just... do it quick, yeah? This feels all kinds of wrong."

Another contemplative silence, this time accompanied by a gentle tightening, as though Castiel were inhaling deeply (or, Dean thought sourly, copping a feel). This did nothing to improve Dean's mood, though other parts of his anatomy cheered up considerably.

"I thought I was going to die," said Castiel quietly, so quietly, that Dean almost missed it. "Raphael... he all but destroyed me. My only thought was to find you. To tell you..."

And that's when Dean felt like a first class jackass. Here Cas was trying to deliver his dying wish, and Dean was getting all squeamish about an angel in his underpants. "What is it, Cas?" he sighed, trying to soften his tone a bit.

"I love you, Dean."

Aww, damn. Now it was really awkward. Dean sat down at the edge of the bed, carefully.

"Dean?"

"Just... gimme a sec, Cas."

"Of course."

After a moment, Dean said, "Do you think you'll be able to get your usual ride back?"

"My vessel?"

"Yeah."

"I believe so. Eventually."

"Good."

"... Why do you ask?"

Dean smiled wryly. "Because, Cas, there are seriously easier ways to get into my pants."

END!  



End file.
